Icy Land
The starting realm for the player. As the name suggests, this realm's theme is ice and heat. The monsters for this level are Yetis and Ice Wolves The blocks used are called Ice Walls and their main mechanic is that they are destroyed if they receive too much heat. There are 2 Orbs that can be found in this realm: Orb of Winter and Orb of Flash. Bonfire blocks can also be found, although much rarer. These are used to make heat that can melt nearby Ice Walls or attract / imprison Ice Wolves to the heat area. The Treasure collected in this realm are called Ice Diamonds and are marked with a white *. Monsters Yeti Ice Wolf Items Ice Diamond Orb of Flash Orb of Winter Objects Ice Wall Bonfire Data (Feel free to integrate with the basic description above) Icy Land is one of two "ice-type" lands, together with Cocytus. Its ambient temperature is -24°C. Most cells in Icy Land are empty. Some are ice walls, generated as follows: # Any cell has a basic probability of 5% of being an ice wall when first generated. # Once a cell becomes an ice wall through this mechanism, each surrounding cell that still lies in Icy Land has a 50% chance of becoming an ice wall as well. # For each ice wall created in step 2, each surrounding cell that still lies in Icy Land has a 20% chance of becoming an ice wall as well. The net result is that ice walls tend to appear in large blocks. After you collect at least 5 Ice Diamonds, each ice wall has an 0.5% chance of being converted into a bonfire after this whole process is complete. Ice walls will melt and be destroyed if their temperature exceeds 0°C. If water cells are created in Icy Land, the water will freeze below 0°C and melt above this temperature. Items Ice Diamonds appear in empty spaces with basic probability of 2%, increased by 0.04% per each Yeti or Icewolf killed; if you have over 10 Ice Diamonds and are outside Icy Land, this probability can be reduced thanks to the "no dipping" function; with 20 or more Ice Diamonds, no new Ice Diamonds will be generated unless you are directly in Icy Land. In Pure Tactics mode, Ice Diamonds are no longer kill-dependent and have flat 4% chance of appearing. Monsters Base chance of a monster appearing on a newly generated cell is 0.025% per each Ice Diamond collected plus the Yendor hardness bonus. This means that if you don't collect any Ice Diamonds, monsters will not be normally generated in Icy Land. Each generated monster will be either Yeti or Icewolf with 50% chance. Yeti and Icewolves also appear as wandering monsters in Icy Land. The native Orb is Orb of Flash (base chance to appear 1 in 2000). Orb of Winter is a guest Orb in Icy Land (base chance to appear 1 in 1500). Most of other Orbs (including Magic Mirrors and Clouds of Mirages) can appear in Icy Land once unlocked as prizes. As a starting land, Icy Land can appear at any point of the game. It has larger probability of being generated next to Cocytus and Cocytus has larger probability of being generated next to Icy Land once unlocked. Icy Land is always available in Random Pattern Mode where the random pattern governs which cells will be ice walls and which will be empty. Once you collect 20 Ice Diamonds, you can play it in Pure Tactics Mode. Collecting 10 Ice Diamonds will allow you to play the Yendor Challenge L (Icy Land + Elemental Planes) Heat mechanics Each cell in Icy Land has a value of "heat" assigned. The temperature displayed when mousing over a cell is obtained as (heat - 0.4)*60. Direct heat changes: Creating a fire on a cell will increase its heat by 1. Once a fire is burning, it will increase the heat by 4 every turn. Killing some monsters increases the heat of their cells: Cultists add 3 on death, Fire Cultists add 6 and Demons add 10. Sandworm explosion increases the heat of all surrounding cells by 0.5. Flash spell or lightning will increase the heat of all affected cells by 2. The player increases the heat of his/her cell by 1.2 turn. Orb of Winter reverses this, decreasing the heat by 1.2 every turn. Warm-blooded monsters increase the heat of their cells every turn. Giant Apes add 1 heat, Princesses add 1.2, Demon Sharks add 2, Rangers and Cultists add 3, Desert Men and Cult Leaders add 4, Fire Cultists and Fire Fairies add 6, Fire Elementals add 8 and Demons add 10. Ghosts and Water Elementals decrease the heat of their cells by 1 every turn. Dead Rock Trolls decrease the heat of their cells by 2 every turn. Other types of dead Trolls decrease it by 1.5. Big statues of Cthulhu decrease it by 0.5. If you have Orb of Speed, all per-turn changes listed here are halved. If you stand outside Icy Land and next to it, you will increase the heat of the adjacent Icy Land cell by 0.3 every turn (or decrease it by 0.3 if you have Orb of Winter). Orb of Speed has no effect on this. Heat flow For offscreen cells: if a heat of a cell is between -0.01 and 0.01, its reset to 0, otherwise it's multiplied by 0.9 every turn (0.95 if you have Orb of Speed). Each onscreen cell attempts to equalize its temperature with each of its neighbours every turn, adjusting its temperature by 1/10 of the temperature difference with a given neighbour (once again halved if you have Orb of Speed). Offscreen neighbours will reduce the absolute value of heat of their onscreen neighbour by 1/30 each turn, independently on Orb of Speed. Miscellaneous Using Orb of Summoning on empty cells in Icy Land will summon a Fire Elemental. Water cells created in Icy Land will be lakes. Category:Realms Category:Icy Land Category:Starting Realm Category:Contains Red Links